


Singing, 'Home, Sweet Home'

by Lucky107



Series: Sailor Beware [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Faithful Companion, Gen, Radiation Sickness, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: It blurs the lines of fiction and reality.





	Singing, 'Home, Sweet Home'

**Author's Note:**

> There's No Cure Like Travel - Cast of Anything Goes - 1934

Through a fever-induced haze Reno finds herself staring upon a crumbling ceiling that hangs over the remnants of her old bedroom.

Somewhere in the distance a motor hums loudly.

The scene is both familiar and foreign to her, blurring the lines of fiction and reality, but her body is far too weak from radiation exposure to do much else but lie on the stiff old mattress and pray for the pain to end.

When he notices those beautiful blue eyes staring up through the filth and the grime of the post-apocalyptic rubble, Codsworth states, "You've awoken!"

Reno tries without success to upright herself in search of her faithful robotic butler - the only thing left to remind her that her life in Sanctuary Hills was real - but her arms quiver like a rubber band before she collapses back into her flat pillow.  The movement leaves her dizzy and nauseous.

"Be still, Mum!"  Codsworth commands and her floats to her bedside.  "You're running a terrible fever; you mustn't overdo it or the consequences may prove grievous."

In little more than a whisper, she manages, "What's happening to me...?"

If it were possible for a Mr. Handy to express emotive sympathy through the movement alone, Codsworth surely does.  "You spent the past two hundred years in the isolation of Vault 111.  You aren't adjusting to the high levels of radiation on the outside; you barely made it back to Sanctuary Hills when you had to lie down.  You did manage to say something about young Shaun—"

_Shaun?_

It's only when Codsworth mentions the name that Reno remembers she was Shaun's primary caregiver in this very home, but if she's been laid up in bed for the past month with radiation sickness... who's looking after Shaun?

Reno tries to put the pieces of her fragmented memories together through a blinding headache the drone of Codsworth's chipper voice, but she finds herself unable.  Every memory of her time in Vault 111 is blocked by a wall of pain.  She screws her eyes shut tightly and hisses, "Where is Shaun, Codsworth?"

"You... you don't remember?"

But there's nothing.

Where the past two hundred years should be is complete darkness, as if there are no memories at all.  If that were the case, though, what in the world happened during those two hundred years?

"He's gone... isn't he?"

"Oh, Mum," Codsworth insists with a broken voice.  "I'm so sorry."


End file.
